The Dissidia League
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: The heroes of Final Fantasy have come to participate in the Dissidia Pokémon League Championship, competing to become Champion of the Dissidia Region! As all this goes on, their greatest enemies have arrived in the city, plotting to destroy the heroes and the region. Which hero will be Champion? What is the enemies plan?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Dissidia League!**

 _Dissidia Stadium_

" _Greetings to everyone here in the Dissidia Region! As many of you Trainers probably know, today is the start of the Dissidia League Championship! Many Trainers have come all over the world to compete in this historic League Championship, but only one Trainer will become Champion of the Dissidia League and the region itself! I hope to see all of you at the opening ceremony in the main stadium later tonight!"_ said the lead newsman on TV. After that saying, all the participating Trainers of the Championship sat down in the main waiting room. They all looked at each other knowing what's at stake here. Deep in their hearts, they all want to be the Champion of the Dissidia League. They stopped looking at each other as they heard a door open.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Cosmos and I'm the lead chairwoman of the Dissidia Championship League. I want to thank you all for making it this far to the start of this wonderful place to show your true strength and bonds with your Pokémon. I understand of the journeys you all went through in this region, earning your eight official League Badges to enter, and fully experience the world and Pokémon around you. I wish you all the very best of luck in this tournament and may the best Trainer win it all." said Cosmos. She looked towards her assistant, Materia, and left the room. Materia looked at the Trainers as they all looked at her.

"Hello, my name is Materia and I am the main assistant to Cosmos. I am here to assign you all to your rooms during your stay here and tell you all to be at the main dining room at 5:30 p.m. before the main ceremony at 7:00 p.m. tonight. Do I make myself clear?" said Materia. "Yes ma'am." said the Trainers. "Good. Now when I call your name, tell me that you're here and then come upto me to get your room number." said Materia. She looked at the 22 Trainers as she took out her clipboard and then saw their names. "Warrior of Light?" she said. "Here." said Warrior of Light as he stood up. He walked to her and got his room number. He walked back to his seat seeing the rest of the Trainers looking at him. "Alright. Next is Firion." said Materia.

"Right here." said Firion. He walked up and got his room number. "Excellent. Onion Knight?" said Materia. "Here." said Onion Knight. He got his room number and sat down in his seat. "Cecil Harvey?" said Materia. "That's me." said Cecil. "Perfect." said Materia as she gave Cecil his room number. "Kain Highwind?" she said. "Here." said Kain as he got his room number. "Bartz Klauser?" said Materia. "Right here." said Bartz as he got his room number. "Terra Branford?" said Materia. "Here." said Terra shyly as she got her room number.

"Cloud Strife?" said Materia. "Right here." said Cloud as he got his room number. "Quick question?" Cloud asked. "Yes?" said Materia. "What if some of us get the same room number?" said Cloud. "That means that person or a few people will be your roommate." said Materia. "Ok." said Cloud as he sat back down. "Tifa Lockhart?" said Materia. "You got it." said Tifa as she got her room number. "And by the way, all the girls will have one big room together." said Materia. All of the boys were surprised to hear that. "Squall Leonhart?" she said. "Here." said Squall as he got his room number. "Laguna Loire?" said Materia. "That's my name." said Laguna as he got his room number. "Zidane Tribal?" said Materia. "That's me." said Zidane as he got his room number.

"Tidus?" said Materia. "Yes ma'am." said Tidus as he got his room number. "Yuna?" said Materia. "Here." said Yuna as she got her room number. "Shantotto?" said Materia. "That's right." said Shantotto as she got her room number. "Prishe?" said Materia. "You got it." said Prishe as she got her room number. "Vaan?" said Materia. "That's me." said Vaan as he got his room number. "Lightning?" said Materia. "Here." said Lightning as she got her room number. "Y'shtola?" said Materia. "Right here." said Y'shtola as she got her room number. "Ramza Beoulve?" said Materia. "Here." said Ramza as he got his room number. "Ace?" said Materia. "Here." said Ace as he got his room number. "And, Noctis Lucis Caelum?" said Materia. "Right here." said Noctis as he got his room number.

After all that, Materia left the room after telling all the Trainers to interact with each other and train for a little bit before dinner. They all walked outside to the practice field seeing how huge the practice field is. As they all walked around the field, they saw alot of people near the main stadium with their Pokémon bonding together. After seeing that, they all looked at each other wondering about each others Pokémon. Which certain Pokémon makes them unique? What kinds of journeys did they all go through? How did they all get this far? Do they have Pokémon that they have never seen before? After that, they walked back to the middle of the practice field and stood around in a circle.

"Alright, listen up everyone! Once I become Champion, I will be the most powerful Trainer in the world! And no one will ever beat me!" said Prishe proudly. "That's if you ever make it to the finals." said Zidane. Prishe's eyes widened in anger and glared at Zidane. "You better watch your mouth you little thief, unless you want to battle me right now." said Prishe. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get. A full battle to be exact." said Zidane. All of the other Trainers were surprised of what Zidane had just said. "A full battle huh? You got a deal." said Prishe.

 _On the practice battlefield_

"This battle will be a full six-on-six battle. The winner will be decided when all six Pokémon of one Trainer has been defeated. Substitution is allowed. You both understand these rules?" said Firion. Zidane and Prishe nodded their heads understanding the rules of a full battle. "This could be interesting." said Vaan. "It could be, who knows what kinds of Pokémon they have on their teams." said Bartz. "If one of them has a full team of Magikarp, then this battle will absolutely be the stupidest battle of all time." said Vaan. "Don't jinx yourself kid." said Squall. "Who are you calling a kid?" said Vaan in an annoyed tone. "You because you're acting like one." said Squall. Vaan looked at him all shocked and then got mad at him. "Vaan, it's not worth it." said Bartz. He took a deep breath and then relaxed from what just happened.

"Hey man, you ok over there?" said Zidane. "Yeah I'm good." said Vaan. "Good, 'cause you are going to see the greatest battle in history!" said Zidane proudly. "Once I win." said Prishe. Zidane glared at Prishe angrily. "Ok you two, send out your first Pokémon!" said Firion. "Ok Incineroar, come on out!" said Prishe as she threw a PokéBall into the air. It opened and her Incineroar leapt into the air, then landing onto the ground on its right knee in front of Prishe. "Incineroar!" said Incineroar. Zidane's eyes widened in shock, along with everyone else. Incineroar showed a smirk on its face ready to face Zidane's team. "Wait a second, isn't Incineroar a dangerous Pokémon to train?" said Bartz. "That is true, due to its violent, selfish disposition. If it's not in the mood to listen to its Trainer's orders, it'll ignore them with complete nonchalance." said Tifa. "And they sometimes launch attacks at opposing Trainers too." said Squall. "That's a little reckless don't you think?" said Vaan. Squall and Tifa nodded their heads yes. "Ready to face me now Zidane? Incineroar and I are undefeatable in battle together. You can say that the two of us are completely in sync." said Prishe.

After hearing what she said, Zidane closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and looked at Prishe and Incineroar. "There's something that you should know Prishe." said Zidane as he took out a PokéBall. "And what is that?" she asked. "It's that Water always beats Fire! Greninja, let's do this!" he said as he threw the PokéBall into the air. It opened and Zidane's Greninja appeared onto the ground, standing on its hind feet with its arms crossed. "Greninja!" said Greninja. "So that's what a Greninja looks like." said Cecil. "It is one of the best Water-type Pokémon in the whole world! Moving with the speed and grace of a ninja, and attacking enemies with throwing stars out of compressed water, and their loyalty to their Trainers. That makes Greninja one of the best Pokémon ever!" said Tidus in awe. Squall, Cloud, and Noctis rolled their eyes as they looked at Tidus. "The battle may now begin!" said Firion.

"Ladies first." said Zidane. "If you insist. Ok Incineroar, use Bulk Up!" said Prishe. Incineroar growled and used Bulk Up. _"So that's how she's going to play huh? Using Bulk Up to boost its physical Attack and Defense? It may look stronger now, but they don't know the strength that Greninja and I have together. Us thieves always have something up our sleeves."_ Zidane thought to himself. "Now use Darkest Lariat!" said Prishe. "Incineroar!" yelled Incineroar. It put out both its arms and spun around quickly, aiming at Greninja. "Dodge with Double Team and use Water Shuriken!" said Zidane. "Grenin!" said Greninja. It successfully used Double Team and dodged Incineroar's attack. Zidane also dodged the attack just in time before it hit him. Incineroar stopped and looked around confused of where Greninja was. Once it looked at the battlefield, it saw many Greninja there. "Incineroar! Watch out!" Prishe yelled. Incineroar looked up and saw Greninja throw a Water Shuriken at it and it hit it, knocking it back to the battlefield. "Nice work Greninja!" said Zidane. "Ninja!" said Greninja. Everyone else was surprised of Greninja's speed.

"Incineroar, are you alright?" Prishe asked. Incineroar stood back up, smiled at Prishe, winked its right eye and gave her a thumbs up letting her know that it's ok. Prishe sighed in relief. "How is she able to keep it tamed?" Onion Knight asked. "Because of their powerful bond together." said Shantotto. Onion Knight looked at her as she looked at him. "You see, Incineroar is her Starter Pokémon ever since it was a Litten. They traveled the region together to become the strongest partners in the world, but along the way they had some ups and downs because they truly didn't understand each other." said Shantotto. "How did you know that?" said Onion Knight. "I've traveled with them. They used to win many battles, then one day; they lost to their main rival. It shattered their young hearts and it took a heavy toll on them. Poor child blamed herself for the whole thing and ran away for a bit, leaving Incineroar upset too. We went into to forest and found her looking down at a river. I consoled them and told them that they needed to fully understand each other. Ever since then, they rekindled their friendship and their bond has become alot stronger than ever before." said Shantotto. "Wow that was an amazing story." said Onion Knight. "Thank you deary." said Shantotto. They looked back at the battlefield.

"Incineroar, use Flame Charge!" said Prishe. Incineroar growled, stomped its feet, and cloaked itself with fire. After stomping its feet a few more times, it started running towards Greninja and hit it, knocking Greninja down to its back. "Greninja!" Zidane yelled. "Time to end this quick. Use Focus Blast!" said Prishe. "Incine-" said Incineroar as it charged Focus Blast in its paws. "Oh great, it's another Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon." said Vaan in an annoyed tone. "Uh Vaan? Incineroar is a Fire/Dark-type Pokémon." said Bartz. Vaan's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Are you serious?!" said Vaan. Bartz nodded his head yes. "Looks like the kid over here doesn't know his Pokémon types." said Squall. Vaan was mad from Squall's insult, but he remembered to keep his cool, so he turned back and resumed watching the battle. "Incineroar!" yelled Incineroar as it shot the Focus Blast out of its paws towards Greninja.

As the Focus Blast came near, Zidane began to shake in fear hoping for Greninja to get back up quick. A couple seconds later, Greninja got back up and deflected the Focus Blast, sending it back to Incineroar, hitting it, and knocking it out. "Incineroar!" said Prishe. "Incineroar is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner!" said Firion. "Alright! Way to go Greninja!" said Zidane excitedly. "Greninja!" said Greninja excitedly. Firion looked behind him and saw all the other Trainers in shock of the first result. Prishe walked to her Pokémon, knelt down, and petted its head. "Thank you Incineroar for a great battle." said Prishe. Incineroar purred its face onto Prishe's face as a sign of thanks. "Now you get a good rest." said Prishe as she returned Incineroar back to its PokéBall. She walked to her side of the field and looked at Zidane and hid Greninja as they looked at her. "What's the matter Zidane? This battle isn't over yet!" said Prishe. Zidane smiled happily from her response. "Let's see what you got next!" said Zidane. "You got it! Now, Electivire! Come on out!" said Prishe. She threw an Ultra Ball into the air and Electivire came out. It charged up the tips of its tail and thumped its chest. "Electivire!" said Electivire proudly.

"So she has an Electric-type Pokémon to counter Greninja? Nice." said Tifa. Cloud and Noctis nodded their heads in agreement. "I wonder where she got it?" Tifa asked. "Probably someone traded it to her." said Lightning. "But can it keep up with Greninja?" said Tifa. "Who knows." said Lightning. "Ok Zidane, let's see if you can handle a few jolts from Electivire." said Prishe. "Greninja return!" said Zidane. He returned Greninja to its PokéBall. "I guess he knew of the type disadvantage." said Warrior of Light. "Well yes, but what does he have to counter Electivire?" said Cecil. "Let us see for ourselves." said Warrior of Light. Zidane took out an Ultra Ball, looked at it, and smiled. "Krookodile, it's show time!" said Zidane as he threw the Ultra Ball. The ball opened and Krookodile appeared. "Krook." said Krookodile. "Now we're talking." said Squall. Zidane's Krookodile smirked at Prishe's Electivire, making it ready to battle. "Krookodile, use Dragon Claw!" said Zidane. "Krooka." said Krookodile. Its claws glew light green and started running towards Electivire. "Stop it with Ice Punch!" said Prishe. "Elect." said Electivire. It charged its right hand with a little blizzard after its hand glew light blue, watched Krookodile jump into the air aiming its claws at it, and both attacks collided, making a little explosion. Everybody shielded their eyes from the smoke and dust. Once it all faded away, everyone saw Electivire standing tall and Krookodile down on its left knee. "Krookodile!" said Zidane worriedly. "Lets end this! Use Dynamic Punch!" said Prishe. "What?! Since when can Electivire know that?!" said Zidane in fear. Electivire charged its fist with full power and ran towards Krookodile. Before the punch came close, Krookodile suddenly glew red, stood back up, and roared angrily sending off some kind of aura knocking Electivire back a few feet. Prishe and the rest of the Trainers became shocked and surprised of what just happened.

"What the?" said Vaan. "What's happened to it?" said Bartz. "Anger Point." said Kain. Vaan and Bartz looked at him all confused. "Anger Point?" said Bartz. "It's one of Krookodile's abilities. It raises Krookodile's Attack stat to its maximum after taking a critical hit from its opponent." said Kain. "Does it make Krookodile more dangerous?" Vaan asked. "I'm not sure." said Kain. Vaan and Bartz looked at each other nervously hoping that everything will be ok. Krookodile's aura disappeared from its body and then its gray eyes glew red for second before going back to gray. "Uh oh." said Prishe. "Krookodile, use Power Trip!" said Zidane. "Krookodile!" said Krookodile. It charged its power within itself, stomped its feet on the ground once, and shot off like a missile towards Electivire, hitting it and knocking it out in the process. "Krooka." said Krookodile. "Electivire is unable to battle. Krookodile is the winner." said Firion. "Electivire return." said Prishe as she returned Electivire to its Ultra Ball. "Good job out there, now you get a good rest." said Prishe. After putting Electivire's ball away, she takes out a PokéBall. "Machamp! Lets do this!" said Prishe as she threw the PokéBall into the air. The PokéBall opened and Machamp appeared. "Machamp!" said Machamp. Machamp and Krookodile stared at each other and showed little smirks, trying to intimidate one another. "Krookodile, use Aerial Ace!" said Zidane. "Krooka!" said Krookodile. Krookodile's arms glew light blue and started running towards Machamp. "Quick, grab its tail!" said Prishe. As Krookodile was close, Machamp grabbed its tail. "Krook!" said Krookodile. "Huh?!" said Zidane. "Now use Submission!" said Prishe. "Ma-champ!" said Machamp. It threw Krookodile into the air, jumped up, grabbed Krookodile's torso trapping its arms, and dived down to the ground, knocking out Krookodile. "Krookodile is unable to battle, Machamp is the winner!" said Firion.

Zidane took out Krookodile's Ultra Ball and looked at his Krookodile. "Krookodile return." said Zidane. After it returned, Zidane looked down at the Ultra Ball in his hand. "Thanks Krookodile. You get a good rest." said Zidane. He put the ball away and looked at Prishe and her Machamp. _"Looks like she's a skilled Trainer after all. Who knows what she'll send out after Machamp? There's only one way to find out."_ said Zidane in his thoughts. He looked at his belt and saw a Dusk Ball next to Greninja's PokéBall. He took out the Dusk Ball and showed a smirk. "You're up Honchkrow!" said Zidane as he threw the Dusk Ball into the air. The Dusk Ball opened and Honchkrow appeared, soaring around the battlefield while staring at Machamp. After soaring, it flew down to its master and landed on its feet onto the ground. "Honchkrow!" said Honchkrow. "A Honchkrow?" said Prishe. "Well that's one Pokémon you don't see everyday." said Cecil. "I've never seen a Honchkrow before." said Yuna. "Honchkrow is the evolved form of Murkrow. When Murkrow is exposed to a Dusk Stone, it evolves into Honchkrow. They say that they will never forgive the mistakes of the Murkrow that follow it. With a mere cry, it can summon and organize Murkrow flocks in this manner. People would call Honchkrow the "summoner of the night"." said Kain. As they all looked at Honchkrow, Noctis felt a chill in his spine. "Noctis, are you alright?" Tifa asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just... I remember someone who has a Honchkrow as his main partner." said Noctis. Tifa noticed that Noctis felt a little tense when he saw Zidane's Honchkrow. Cloud, Squall, and Lightning also noticed too, but the three of them chose not to say anything.

Prishe and Machamp stared at Zidane and Honchkrow wondering what is their strategy. "Gotta take this bird down quick. Machamp, use Rock Slide!" said Prishe. "Champ!" said Machamp. "So that's how she's gonna play huh?" said Zidane to himself. Machamp summoned rocks from the sky and they started falling down towards Honchkrow. "Dodge it!" said Zidane. "Krow!" said Honchkrow. It flapped its wings and flew away from the oncoming attack. "That thing is fast!" said Prishe. "Sky Attack now!" said Zidane. "Honchkrow! Honch-." sad Honchkrow as it cloaked itself in a sparkling orange and gold aura, flying down towards Machamp. "Machamp, stop it with Cross Chop!" said Prishe. "Champ!" said Machamp. It crossed its two bottom arms, watched them glow white, and ran towards Honchkrow, making both attacks collide. Everybody around the field covered their eyes as the attacks made a little explosion. A couple minutes had passed and the smoke and dust faded away. Everyone opened their eyes and saw Honchkrow standing on top of Machamp. "Machamp is unable to battle, Honchkrow is the winner!" said Firion. "Great job Honchkrow!" said Zidane happily. "Honchkrow!" said Honchkrow happily as it flew to Zidane. "Machamp return." said Prishe. After it returned, Prishe looked down at the PokéBall in her hand. "Thank you Machamp, you were great out there. You deserve a good rest." said Prishe. She put the PokéBall away and took out a Nest Ball. _"What is she up too? She knows that she only has three Pokémon left, but still I gotta be cautious of what she'll bring out next."_ said Zidane in his thoughts. "Bewear! Come on out!" said Prishe. The Nest Ball opened and Bewear appeared. "Wear!" said Bewear as it waved its arms. Everybody except Prishe got all scared of Bewear. "What's the matter Zidane? You scared of this cutie in front of me?" said Prishe.

Zidane looked at his Honchkrow nervously and looked up at everyone else seeing them take about ten steps back. "Well are you?" said Prishe. "Huh?" said Zidane. "You afraid of my Bewear?" Prishe asked. "Uh... yeah 'cause its one the most dangerous Pokémon in the world." said Zidane. "How can this adorable creature be dangerous? He wouldn't even harm a fly." said Prishe. "Except when it hugs their Trainers and break their spines." said Zidane. Prishe's eyes widened in shock to Zidane's response. It took her a minute to process what Zidane said, then she got her focus on the battle back. _"Don't believe what he had said. You can't let him get into your head Prishe. He doesn't know what Bewear is capable of. Just focus and you'll be fine."_ said Prishe in her thoughts. "Bewear, use Giga Impact!" said Prishe. Bewear roared, charged itself with power, and launched like a rocket towards Honchkrow, hitting it successfully. "Honchkrow!" said Honchkrow. Zidane's eyes widened in shock as his Honchkrow landed onto the ground. All the other Trainers eyes widened in shock. "Didn't see that coming." said Cecil. Everyone watched Honchkrow slowly start to get up and fly in mid air again, shaking dirt off its feathers. "You alright Honchkrow?" Zidane asked. "Krow!" said Honchkrow. "How can it still fight?! That Giga Impact should've knocked it out." said Prishe. "Strong bond. Now Honchkrow, use Psychic!" said Zidane. Honchkrow's eyes glew light blue, using its psychic power lifting Bewear in mid air and throwing it down, knocking it out. "Bewear is unable to battle, Honchkrow is the winner." said Firion. "Bewear return." said Prishe as Bewear went back into its Nest Ball. "You were great Bewear. Take a good rest." said Prishe. She put the Nest Ball away and took out a Great Ball. "Granbull, time to shine!" said Prishe. The Great Ball opened and Granbull appeared. It let out a bark and then growled at Honchkrow. "She's got a Fairy-type on her team?!" said Zidane. "Now Granbull, use Play Rough!" said Prishe. Granbull let out a bark/roar and used its attack on Honchkrow, knocking it out. "Honchkrow is unable to battle, Granbull is the winner!" said Firion. Zidane's eyes widened in shock seeing his Honchkrow defeated after two successful battles. He took out Honchkrow's Dusk Ball and returned Honchkrow to it silently. "You were great out there Honchkrow, thank you so much my friend. Now you get a good rest." said Zidane. He put the Dusk Ball away and took out Greninja's PokéBall. "Come on back Greninja!" said Zidane as he threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Greninja appeared again. "Ninja!" said Greninja.

Prishe was surprised to see Greninja back on the battlefield. Greninja looked at Granbull for a few seconds and then looked back at Zidane, sensing his nervousness and anxiety. "Grenin." said Greninja. Zidane looked at Greninja as it looked at him. Greninja turned to Firion and made a time out sign to him. "Time out. You got two minutes Zidane." said Firion. "Huh?" said Zidane. He looked back at his Greninja, seeing it walk upto him. "What in the world is it doing? Why did it want a time out?" said Tifa. "It wants its Trainer to relax." said Cloud. "Hm?" said Tifa. "It can sense that Zidane's all nervous, so its trying to help him come back to his senses and help him focus again." said Cloud. "Ah." said Tifa. They both looked back at the battlefield and watched Greninja stand in front of Zidane. "Greninja?" said Zidane. Greninja put its right hand up and made a fist. "Ninja." said Greninja. Once he saw the look on his Greninja's face, Zidane's anxiety and nervousness disappeared. Zidane blinked his eyes, smiled, and gave a thumbs up to Greninja. "Thanks buddy." said Zidane happily. Greninja nodded its head, turned towards Granbull, and walked back onto the battlefield. "Everything alright Zidane?" Firion asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just needed a few seconds to relax." said Zidane. "You want to continue the battle?" Firion asked. Zidane nodded his head yes to Firion's question. "Alright, this battle continues!" said Vaan happily. "Thank goodness." said Terra.

"Ready bud?" said Zidane. "Grenin." said Greninja. "Ok, use Water Shuriken!" said Zidane. "Stop it with Thunder Fang!" said Prishe. Greninja created its Water Shuriken and threw it towards Granbull. Granbull's mouth became charged with electricity and bit down on the shuriken as it came close, making it evaporate. in front of its face. "Granbull get out of there!" said Prishe. Granbull got away from the mist and saw that Greninja was gone. "Where did it go?" said Prishe. She looked at Zidane and saw a smirk on his face. "What is he up too?" said Prishe. "Gunk Shot now Greninja!" said Zidane. Greninja appeared behind Granbull, put its hands together making a garbage bag, and threw it at Granbull. "Granbull!" said Prishe. "Now use Hydro Pump!" said Zidane. "Grenin-ninja!" said Greninja. It charged a powerful force of water in its right hand and shot it at Granbull. "Granbull you ok?" Prishe asked. Granbull stood up, looked at Prishe, and made a happy bark to let her know that its ok. "Thank goodness, now use Close Combat!" said Prishe. "Dodge it with Double Team!" said Zidane. Greninja prepared to dodge and all of a sudden, its legs glew light blue and it didn't use Double Team. "What happened? Did it just forget to use Double Team?" said Tidus. "I think it just learned a new move to replace Double Team." said Yuna. Greninja and Granbull's attacks collided for few seconds and then Granbull got hit in the head by Greninja's left foot, knocking it down and out. "Granbull is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner." said Firion. "Greninja? Did you just learn Aerial Ace?" Zidane asked. "Nin." said Greninja as it nodded its head yes. "That's awesome! You can use Aerial Ace now!" said Zidane happily. Greninja nodded its head happily to its Trainer's response.

Prishe took out Granbull's Great Ball and made it return to it. "You did great out there Granbull. Now you take a good rest." said Prishe. She put the Great Ball away and took out a Safari Ball. _"This is it, my last Pokémon. Time to give it all I got."_ said Prishe in her thoughts. She looked down at it and showed a smile. "It's all you now Breloom!" said Prishe as she threw the Safari Ball. It opened and Breloom appeared. "Loom!" said Breloom. "Well this should be easy." said Zidane. "That's what you think." said Prishe. "What?" Zidane asked. "Breloom, use Mach Punch!" said Prishe. "Breloom!" said Breloom. It punched Greninja at blinding speed, sending it back near Zidane. "Greninja!" said Zidane worriedly. "Use Mach Punch again!" said Prishe confidently. "Loom!" said Breloom confidently. It ran towards Greninja, ready to strike again, but Greninja got back up and dodged the attack. "What?!" said Prishe. "Greninja, Aerial Ace!" said Zidane. Greninja's legs glew light blue and ran towards Breloom, striking its back with both feet. The impact from Aerial Ace sent Breloom flying towards everyone else. They all dodged Breloom and watched it hit a couple trees. "Breloom!" said Prishe worriedly. Firion ran over to Breloom and saw that it was knocked out. "Breloom is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner. And that means that Zidane has won the match!" said Firion. Prishe returned Breloom to its Safari Ball and she looked down in defeat. "Prishe? You ok?" Zidane asked. She looked up and saw him and his Greninja looking at her. "Yeah, I'm ok. At first I thought I was going to win it all, but then I got pretty careless throughout most of the battle. I guess you can say that I was overconfident." said Prishe. "You weren't overconfident and careless." said Zidane.

Prishe looked at Zidane all surprised from his response. "You are a really good Trainer. Heck, you managed to take down two of my strongest Pokémon. Truth is, I just only underestimated you once the battle began, but once your Incineroar gave my Greninja a hard time; I knew that from now on I should not underestimate anyone. I can sense a powerful bond between you and your team. They are the reason that you're here in the first place. They know that they will give it their all in battle just for you. You taught them to be strong together not as a team, but as a family." said Zidane. Everyone around them was touched by Zidane's words knowing their own teams must be happy to hear that too. "Zidane? Thank you for those words." said Prishe. "You're welcome." said Zidane. "Ninja." said Greninja. Zidane and Prishe shook hands after that. They looked at everyone else and saw most of them showed smiles. "We should get back inside, the sun's beginning to set." said Cecil. "Something tells me that its dinnertime." said Vaan. They walked back inside and went to the main dining room.

 _Main Dining Room_

The Trainers walked into the room and saw Cosmos and Materia talking with someone. They all sat down at the table wondering who they're both talking too. Cosmos looked and saw them at the table and then looked away. "They're here sir." said Cosmos. The person nodded his head and both Cosmos and Materia walked to the table. "The master will see all of you now." said Materia. "The master?" said Squall. The door opened and the master walked into the room. "Greetings everyone. I am Regis Lucis Caelum, the creator of the Dissidia League. I want to congratulate you all for making it this far on your journeys. I know that it might've been challenging for you and your teams to get here, but I can tell that you all have learned so much as you battled many Trainers and learned new experiences." said Regis. He sat down on his chair and everyone else sat down on their chairs. Regis looked at all the Trainers before the food came, then he looked at Noctis. "Nice to see you home my son." said Regis to Noctis. Everyone else looked at Noctis after hearing what Regis just said. "You're his son?" Ace asked. Noctis nodded his head yes. "My family has a very long history in this city, being the most powerful family of the city." said Noctis.

"How powerful?" Yuna asked. "By royalty." said Noctis. "So you're a prince and your father's a king?" said Tidus. "That is correct." said Regis. "The Lucis Caelum family founded this land 2,000 years ago and made this land as a kingdom for many centuries before turning it into Lucis City." said Cosmos. "We also taught our city how to live alongside Pokémon. Taught them to see them as our friends and part of our families. And establish our bond with them as our partners in battle. We've always seen Pokémon as creatures with a heart and soul, not as tools. We make sure that we give them the best life possible in the city and in other parts of the region so they could live happily to the fullest." said Regis. Noctis nodded his head in agreement and everyone else nodded their heads too. The door opened and dinner had arrived. Everyone talked and ate happily for a half hour. The Trainers thanked Regis for the dinner and then left the room to find their bedrooms. The girls found the room that they'll all share together and all the boys had separate bedrooms. After getting their things together in their rooms, it was time to go to the stadium for the opening ceremony.

 _Dissidia Stadium- Battlefield_

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the first ever Dissidia League Championship!" said Regis. The crowd cheered and screamed excitedly. "I want to thank you all for coming here live in person or watching this live broadcast around the world for joining us to see which Trainer competing here will become the Dissidia League Champion!" said Regis. The crowd cheered happily. As he continued his speech, Cosmos and Materia knew that it was time to get everyone ready to walk out the door and walk to the battlefield. "Everybody all set?" said Cosmos. "Yes ma'am." said the Trainers. "Then let's go." said Cosmos. They all walked out of the back room and walked to the main entrance door of the battlefield. As they got close, they heard the crowd and music in the stadium. Cosmos and Materia opened the door and the Trainers walked out to the battlefield while being greeting by thunderous applause and cheers. As they walked, they saw their friends that they traveled with on their journeys in the crowd waving to them and wishing them luck. The 22 trainers stood on the battlefield and were ready for the competition to begin. "Now it's time to reveal who will battle first tomorrow morning." said Regis as everyone looked at the screen. It showed all the Trainer's faces and a versus logo. The pictures of the Trainers began to randomize themselves and then stopped on the first two Trainers that will compete. "Our first battle will be: Squall vs. Laguna!" said Regis. Squall and Laguna looked at each other. "I wish you the best of luck Squall. May the best Trainer win." said Laguna. He extended his right hand, wanting a handshake from Squall. "Good luck to you too." said Squall as he took Laguna's hand and they shook hands. Everyone else on the field looked at them, ready to see the battle tomorrow morning.

 **Thank you all for reading the first chapter of the series! This story is something I've been working on for a few months now just to celebrate both franchises and see how they would work together. I hoped you like this chapter. Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 2: First Battle! Squall vs. Laguna! The first day of battles has begun, who will be the first Trainer to advance to the next round? Squall or Laguna? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle!

**Chapter 2: First Battle! Squall vs. Laguna!**

 _Dissidia Stadium- Battlefield_

"The day has finally come; today starts the battles of the Dissidia League Championship!" said the announcer. The crowd erupts with screams and cheers of excitement. "The way that the battles go is that it is a full six-on-six battle, one side will win and advance to the next round when the opposite side's team has been defeated. Substitution is allowed for all battles in the competition. Now is everybody ready for the first battle of the day?" said the announcer. The crowd cheered happily. As the announcer talked, Squall and Laguna were at opposite sides of the side entrance doors and began walking towards the field. As they walked, they started to remember their journeys, remembering the big highlights to make it here with their teams. They made it to the side doors and stopped in their tracks. They stared quietly as their doors opened, hearing the crowd cheer throughout the stadium. They both closed their eyes, took a deep breath, opened their eyes and then walked to their spots. In the back room, all the other Trainers were watching Squall and Laguna walk to their spots on TV wondering which one of them will be their potential opponent in the next round.

"The first Trainer comes from Winhill Town and is the Commander of the SeeD organization that helps restore destroyed Pokémon environments. The man with the heart of a Solgaleo, Squall Leonhart!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered happily as Squall stood on his side of the field. He looked around from his spot a saw something that caught his eye. He looked into the crowd and saw a girl near his age and her Growlithe looking at him happily. "Rinoa. Angelo." said Squall happily to himself. "You can do it Squall! I know you can win this!" Rinoa cheered happily. Squall showed a little smile at her and she smiled back as her Growlithe barked happily. After that, Squall stopped smiling and looked across from where he stood seeing Laguna walking upto his side of the field. "And his opponent, from Deling City, the president of the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory in Esthar City that studies both extraterrestrial and extradimensional Pokémon, and former soldier of the Galbadian army. The aspiring traveling journalist, Laguna Loire!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered happily. Laguna looked around and saw his two best friends, Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac in the crowd. He saluted at them and they saluted back to him. After that, he looked at Squall and they stared at each other. In the back room, everyone was watching the stare down on TV. "This oughta be good." said Bartz. "It better be, but what did the announcer mean about Squall having the heart of a Solgaleo?" said Vaan. Everyone in the room looked at them, wondering what are they talking about.

"I guess that Solgaleo is a certain Pokémon that Squall looks up too. For all I know about Solgaleo, rumor has it that it came from another world and has been worshiped here in this world since ancient times. They honored it as the emissary of the sun, but it is referred to with reverence as "the beast that devours the sun." Its body holds a vast amount of energy, and it shines with light when it's active." said Bartz. "So what you are saying is, Squall possibly has a Legendary Pokémon on his team and it's Solgaleo?" said Vaan. "I think so, but I'm not entirely sure either." said Bartz. "Well then, whoever will potentially battle Squall next is completely screwed." said Vaan. Bartz nodded his head in agreement. After their little chat, they and everyone else looked back at the TV, seeing that the battle was about to begin.

On the battlefield, Squall and Laguna saw an official walk to his podium, seeing both Trainers looking at him. "Gentlemen, welcome to the first round of the Championship. You both should be so proud for making it this far with your teams after the journeys you went through, but as you both know, this is where you really show your team's strength and use the lessons that you have learned on your path." said the official. Squall and Laguna nodded their heads to the official agreeing with his statement. "I'm sure you both know the rules: it's a full six-on-six battle, substitution is allowed, and one side wins once all six Pokémon on the other side are defeated. Do I make myself clear?" the official asked. "Yes sir." said Squall and Laguna. "Ok. Now, send out your first Pokémon!" said the official. Laguna took out a PokéBall, looked at it and smiled. "Ok Vikavolt, it's battle time!" said Laguna as he threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Vikavolt appeared. "Vikavolt!" said Vikavolt. Squall took out a PokéBall, looked at it for a couple seconds, and then looked at Laguna and his Vikavolt. "Now Pyroar, stand by for battle!" said Squall as he threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Pyroar appeared. "Roar!" said Pyroar. It surrounded itself in flames for a few seconds before the flames went into its mane that surrounded its head. The crowd cheered in awe to see both Vikavolt and Pyroar on the battlefield. "You both ready?" the official asked. Squall and Laguna nodded their heads yes. "Alright! Battle begin!" said the official. The giant screen lights up and shows a versus logo showing both Trainers and their first Pokémon above five PokéBalls.

 **(A/N: Imagine a good battle song from Pokémon or Final Fantasy VIII for the battle to keep it interesting)  
**

"Ok Vikavolt, use Charge Beam!" said Laguna. "Vika! Vika-volt!" said Vikavolt as it fired its Charge Beam. "Dodge it quick!" said Squall. Pyroar leapt and got away from the Charge Beam and watched it hit the ground. "Flamethrower!" said Squall. Pyroar growled and then shot the attack from its mouth. "Charge Beam it quick!" said Laguna. "Vika-volt!" said Vikavolt as it shot Charge Beam again. Both attacks met at mid-field and collided, making a little explosion and covered the field in some smoke and dust. Squall and Pyroar cleaned some dust out of their eyes as the smoke began to drift away from them. Once it was cleared, they saw that Vikavolt was gone. "Where did it go?" Squall said to himself. Pyroar looked around and then saw a hole in the ground. "Roar!" said Pyroar. Squall looked at his Pokémon and saw the hole too. Squall quickly looked at Laguna and saw a smirk on his face. _"So it used Dig after the explosion to escape? Smart and typical of him, but he doesn't know what Pyroar can really do."_ said Squall in his thoughts. "Get out of the way quick!" said Squall. "Now Vikavolt!" said Laguna. Vikavolt dug out of the ground and hit Pyroar before it had the chance to escape. "What?!" said Squall. "Now use Zap Cannon!" said Laguna. "Vika-" said Vikavolt as it began to charge and power up its attack. Pyroar got back onto its feet and looked at the Zap Cannon coming from Vikavolt and it fired. "Deflect it with Iron Tail!" said Squall. Pyroar let out a mighty roar as its tail glew white and hit the Zap Cannon back at Vikavolt, giving it some damage. "Flare Blitz now!" said Squall. Pyroar surrounded itself in flames and ran towards Vikavolt. "Giga Impact!" said Laguna.

Vikavolt flew up high in the air, surrounded in an invisible energy, flew back down with the energy that made a yellow light on its face before cloaking its body, and collided with Pyroar's Flare Blitz. A huge explosion came onto the field, surrounding it with smoke again. The crowd gasped in shock wondering who won the first battle. The smoke faded away and everyone saw both Pyroar and Vikavolt on the middle of the field, staring at each other. As they looked at each other, Vikavolt fell to the ground and fainted. "Vikavolt is unable to battle! Pyroar is the winner!" said the official. The crowd cheered in excitement. "Vikavolt return." said Squall as he took out Vikavolt's PokéBall. It returned to it and Laguna looked at it. "Thanks for your help Vikavolt, you were great out there. Now you get a good rest." said Laguna. He put away Vikavolt's PokéBall and then took out a Ultra Ball. "Now Tyranitar, battle stance!" said Laguna as he threw the Ultra Ball in the air. It opened and Tyranitar appeared. "Tyranitar!" roared Tyranitar. Its eyes stared at Pyroar and then started a sandstorm.

The crowd was surprised to see a powerful Pokémon appear on the field. "What you're witnessing on the field is a sandstorm, thanks to Tyranitar's ability Sand Stream. It only happens when certain Pokémon like Tyranitar appear on the battlefield." said the announcer. Little kids in the crowd were amazed of Tyranitar's ability and were anxious to see its power. Squall looked at Tyranitar and saw a stone glimmering in a brace on its chest. "No way... is that what I think it is? Is that... a Mega Stone?" said Squall to himself. "Now Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse!" said Laguna. Tyranitar roared, created black and purple energy in its mouth, and shot it towards Pyroar, hitting it with ease before Squall told Pyroar to dodge it. Squall realized that the sandstorm was the reason that Pyroar couldn't escape the attack. Pyroar stood up and started wiping sand out of its eyes. "Pyroar return!" said Squall as he took out Pyroar's PokéBall. It returned to its PokéBall and then Squall put it on his belt. _"What the hell is he thinking? There's no way he return his Pyroar this quickly. But I have to be cautious, who knows if he has something to counter Tyranitar."_ said Laguna in his thoughts. Squall took out a Great Ball and then looked at Laguna and his Tyranitar. "Aggron, stand by for battle!" said Squall as he threw the Great Ball in the air. It opened and Aggron appeared. "Aggron!" said Aggron. Laguna's eyes widened in shock to see Squall's Aggron on the battlefield. Squall showed a little smirk on his face, knowing a strategy to defeat Tyranitar.

"Heavy Slam!" said Squall. "Ron! Agg-ron!" said Aggron as it cloaked itself in white and gray energy, then charged at Tyranitar, hitting it with ease. Tyranitar fell to the ground for a few seconds and then stood back up. "You alright Tyranitar?" said Laguna. Tyranitar nodded its head and let out a little roar letting Laguna know that it can still fight. "You leave me no choice Squall." said Laguna to himself. He rolled up his left sleeve and looked at a stone on the bottom of his bracelet. "Key Stone respond to my heart." said Laguna as he touched his Key Stone. Its energy connected with Tyranitar's stone. "Beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" said Laguna. Squall's eyes widened in shock to see a Mega Evolution this early in battle. Tyranitar roared loudly and then was cloaked in a multi-colored light, changing parts of its body making it look bigger, stronger, and fierce. The light fade off its body and showed a giant Mega Evolution symbol in front of it as it roared. Tyranitar looked down at Aggron and showed a dirty smirk on its face towards it. "Aggron, Water Pulse!" said Squall. "Agg-ron!" said Aggron as it shot its attack. "Use Dark Pulse to push it back!" said Laguna. Tyranitar roared and used Dark Pulse at the oncoming Water Pulse, hitting it and pushing it back towards Aggron, damaging it and surrounding it in mist. "How the hell?!" said Squall. "Now use Focus Punch!" said Laguna. Tyranitar clutched its right hand and it glew yellow. It started running towards the fading mist and then Aggron saw it before it was punched in the face. "Aggron!" said Squall. Aggron fell to the ground and fainted.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Tyranitar is the winner!" said the official. "Aggron return." said Squall as he took out Aggron's Great Ball. It returned to it and Squall looked down at it. "Thank you Aggron. You fought hard out there, now get a good rest." he said. He looked at Tyranitar and saw the sandstorm fade away. He put the Great Ball away and took out Pyroar's PokéBall again. "Pyroar come back out!" said Squall as he threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Pyroar appeared on the field again. Pyroar looked up at Tyranitar and then started to growl at it, making Tyranitar growl back at it. "Tyranitar use Stone Edge!" said Laguna. "Use Iron Tail to deflect!" said Squall. Tyranitar created stones around itself and sent them flying towards Pyroar. Pyroar's tail glew white and deflected the stones, sending them back to its foe, damaging it. Laguna's eyes widened in shock. "Iron Tail on its head!" said Squall. Pyroar let out a mighty roar as its tail glew white again, ran towards its foe, jumped in the air, and hit Tyranitar's head with Iron Tail. Tyranitar's eyes widened for a few seconds and then it fell to the ground and fainted, changing back to normal as it closed its eyes. "Tyranitar is unable to battle, Pyroar is the winner!" said the official. The crowd cheered with excitement knowing a great battle they just witnessed. "Tyranitar, return." said Laguna. It returned to its Ultra Ball and Laguna looked down at it. "You were great out there old friend, take a good rest." said Laguna. He put the Ultra Ball away and looked at Squall and his Pyroar.

 _"These two are remarkably strong together ever since they were little, they went through so much on their journey, making new friends and rivals, saving the ones they love from their enemies, and learned how to grow together, a bond stronger than the hottest flame. Raine, I hope you are looking down on him right now and I know that you are so proud of your son, no, of our son for what he has become and with the partner that he was destined to battle alongside with, but now it is time for you too see what we have both become as Trainers. Come on Laguna, there's gotta be a way to take down Pyroar, but how? That's it! A Water-type should do the trick!"_ said Laguna in his thoughts. He took out a Net Ball and looked at Squall. "Araquanid, battle stance!" said Laguna as he threw the Net Ball. It opened and Araquanid appeared. It hissed at Pyroar and the bubble surrounding its head began to glow. "Use Liquidation!" said Laguna. Araquanid hissed, surrounded itself with water, and shot itself towards Pyroar, slamming into it. After the attack hit it, the impact of it sent Pyroar towards Squall, landing in front of him. "Pyroar!" said Squall worriedly. Pyroar tried to stand back up for a few seconds, but fell back down and fainted. "Pyroar is unable to battle, Araquanid is the winner!" said the official. The crowd cheered with both excitement and shock to see Pyroar be defeated.

Pyroar opened its eyes and looked up at Squall as he looked down at it. Squall walked upto Pyroar's head, knelt down, and petted its head. "You did great out there old friend, thank you. I know that I can always count on you." said Squall sincerely. He showed a little smile at Pyroar, then Pyroar licked Squall's face before being returned to its PokéBall. He put Pyroar's PokéBall away and then took out a Ultra Ball. He looked down at it for a second and then looked at Laguna and Araquanid. "Luxray, stand by for battle!" said Squall as he threw the Ultra Ball in the air. It opened and Luxray appeared on the battlefield. "Lux-ray!" roared Luxray. "Araquanid return!" said Laguna as he took out its Net Ball. It returned to the Net Ball and Laguna put it away. _"Of course he would return Araquanid because I have the type advantage, but I have to watch out for what he brings out next. It could be a Ground-type for all I know."_ said Squall in his thoughts. Laguna took out a second PokéBall and looked at Squall and Luxray. "Empoleon, battle stance!" said Laguna as he threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Empoleon appeared, standing tall with its arms crossed. "Empoleon!" said Empoleon. Empoleon's cerulean eyes looked down at Luxray seeing its gold eyes look up at it. Luxray began to growl at its opponent, making it know that it is ready to battle. "Electric Terrain Luxray!" said Squall. Luxray's body began to glow yellow and made electric rings around its feet. "Luxray!" said Luxray as the electric rings covered the ground of the battlefield. Empoleon looked around the Electric Terrain and saw sparks crackle on some parts of the ground. "Since when can Luxray do that?!" said Laguna to himself. "Now use Shock Wave!" said Squall.

Luxray roared loudly and charged electricity around itself and then used Shock Wave. "Counter shield with Ice Beam then break it with Metal Claw!" said Laguna. "Poleon! Em-poleon!" said Empoleon. A light blue ball appeared from Empoleon's beak and shot a light blue beam around itself creating a ice shield, stopping the Shock Wave dead in its tracks. After that, Empoleon destroyed the ice shield with Metal Claw and crossed its arms as it stared at Luxray. "Use Thunder Fang!" said Squall. "Lux." said Luxray. It's fangs began charging electricity and started running towards Empoleon. "Lux-ray!" said Luxray. It bit Empoleon's arm and then jumped away from it. Empoleon looked at its arm and saw that it was paralyzed. It shook its arm for a few seconds and got rid of the paralysis. _"That's impossible! How could it get rid of paralysis before making an attack?"_ said Squall in his thoughts. He looked and saw Laguna smirking at him. "What the hell is he up too?" said Squall to himself. "Ok Empoleon, ready for our most powerful attack?" said Laguna. "Em-pol." said Empoleon. Laguna pulled up his left sleeve again revealing a Z-Ring on his wrist and a Z-Crystal. "Get ready Squall, for what you're about to see is Empoleon's real hidden power!" said Laguna. Squall's eyes widened in shock. Laguna's Z-Crystal began to glow and Laguna began to perform Empoleon's Z-Move. Empoleon copied Laguna's dance as its Z-Crystal began to glow too. They moved their arms like moving water and stopped once their Z-Crystals fully glew blue. "Hydro Vortex!" said Laguna. Empoleon's eyes glew, surrounded itself in a powerful water tornado, and launched itself towards Luxray, dragging it into the attack. As it was being thrown around in the water tornado, Empoleon kept on bashing into Luxray, giving it alot of damage. Everyone in the stadium was shocked to see a Z-Move for the first time, even the rest of the Trainers in the back room were shocked. A few seconds later, the water tornado evaporated and the Electric Terrain disappeared.

Empoleon stood on its feet and crossed its arms, looking down on the fallen Luxray on the field. Everyone in the stadium became silent so they can hear what's happening. Luxray opened its eyes, stood back up, and shook off some water off its fur. Empoleon's eyes widened in shock to see that Luxray had withstood its attack. "How the?!" said Laguna. "Charge Beam!" said Squall. "Lux-ray!" said Luxray as it charged and fired the Charge Beam from its mouth. The attack hit Empoleon and it received alot of damage. "Empoleon!" said Laguna worriedly. "Shock Wave!" said Squall. "Lux! Lux-ray!" said Luxray as it used Shock Wave. The ground was covered in electricity and it shocked Empoleon, but what its foe didn't realize was that the attacks power was stronger than before. Empoleon fell down to its right knee and started to breath heavily. "Empoleon!" said Laguna worriedly. "One last Charge Beam!" said Squall. "Lux-ray!" said Luxray as it fired its attack from its mouth. Empoleon looked at the Charge Beam and took the hit from it. After the attack ended, Empoleon smirked at Luxray and then fainted. "Empoleon is unable to battle, Luxray is the winner!" said the official. "Empoleon return." said Laguna as he took out Empoleon's PokéBall. It returned to the PokéBall and Laguna looked down at it. "Thank you old friend. This was the best fight we've had in over 30 years and I'm still proud to have you as my very first Pokémon and my ace of the team. You deserve a good rest." said Laguna. He put Empoleon's PokéBall away and took out Araquanid's Net Ball again. "Araquanid, battle stance!" said Laguna as he threw the Net Ball in the air. It opened and Araquanid appeared on the field again. Luxray growled at Araquanid while it hissed back.

"Use Scald!" said Laguna. Araquanid hissed and shot out boiling hot water from the bubble around its head and it hit Luxray. "Its Water-type attacks are that strong?!" said Squall. _"Hm... it seems that Squall has never heard of Araquanid's signature ability, Water Bubble. This ability makes its Water-type attacks stronger while it decreases Fire-type attacks on it and preventing burning on it as well. This is my chance for a comeback."_ said Laguna in his thoughts. "Shock Wave!" said Squall. "Luxray!" said Luxray as it used the attack. "Dodge it!" said Laguna. Araquanid jumped out of the way and escaped the attack. "Now use Lunge!" said Laguna. Araquanid hissed and lunged itself towards Luxray, hitting on its right side of its body, sending it flying towards Squall and it landed near his feet. "Luxray!" said Squall worriedly. The dust cleared away from Luxray was shown that it was knocked out. "Luxray is unable to battle, Araquanid is the winner!" said the official. Luxray opened its eyes and saw Squall walk upto it and kneel down to it. "Thank you Luxray, you were great out there as always." said Squall as he petted Luxray's mane. Luxray lightly wagged its tail and purred Squall's face happily. Squall took out Luxray's Ultra Ball and made Luxray return to it.

 _"So it's come down to this. I only have three Pokémon left and so does he. This is when it really counts to take down my opponent and move on the Championship. Mother, I will win this for you and I'll make the world see the Trainer that I really am."_ said Squall in his thoughts. He took out a second PokéBall and looked at Laguna. "Aerodactyl, stand by for battle!" said Squall as he threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Aerodactyl appeared flying above the battlefield, looking down at Araquanid. "Aerodactyl!" said Aerodactyl. Laguna's eyes widened in shock to see a prehistoric Pokémon under Squall's command. Even the audience was shocked to see a living Aerodactyl in battle. "Use Ancient Power!" said Squall. "Aero! Aero-dactyl!" said Aerodactyl as it created rocks around itself with prehistoric power and shot them at Araquanid, giving it alot of damage. "What is this power?! Quick Araquanid, use Liquidation!" said Laguna. "Dodge it!" said Squall. Araquanid shot water out of the bubble on its head towards Aerodactyl and watched it dodge the attack. "Sky Attack now!" said Squall. "Aero-dactyl!" said Aerodactyl as it cloaked itself in a golden aura, flew down towards its opponent, hitting it, and knocking it out. "Araquanid is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner!" said the official. "Araquanid return." said Laguna as he took out Araquanid's Net Ball. Araquanid returned to the Net Ball and Laguna looked down at it. "You were great out there my friend, now you get a good rest." said Laguna.

He put the Net Ball away and took out a Dusk Ball. "Noivern, battle stance!" said Laguna as he threw the Dusk Ball in the air. It opened and Noivern appeared flying above the field. Noivern let out a screech/roar towards and its opponent and Aerodactyl roared/screeched back at it. They glared at each other as they flew in the air. "Noivern use Dragon Claw!" said Laguna. Noivern screeched as its claws glew in green energy and grew bigger, flew towards Aerodactyl and slashed it three times. "Ice Fang now!" said Squall. "Aero!" said Aerodactyl as its mouth gave out a frost like breath and its bottom teeth glew an icy blue color while making cold infused icy blue fangs on the top of its mouth, biting Noivern's left wing, making it screech in pain before being let go from Aerodactyl. "Noivern, you ok?" Laguna asked. Noivern looked at its Trainer and nodded its head yes letting Laguna know that its alright. "Ancient Power Aerodactyl!" said Squall. "Use Boomburst to send it back Noivern!" said Laguna. Aerodactyl used its prehistoric power again creating rocks and fired them at Noivern. As the rocks were close to it, Noivern's ears created a destructive power of sound at the rocks, stalled them for a couple seconds, and then were shot back at its opponent giving it more damage due to the sudden power impact of Boomburst. Squall's eyes widened in shock to see a counter strategy like that. "Now use Water Pulse!" said Laguna. Noivern screeched and created a sphere of water in front of itself and shot it at Aerodactyl. After it was hit, Aerodactyl shook off the water on itself and smirked at Noivern.

Laguna and Noivern's eyes widened in shock. Squall lightly chuckled and smirked at Laguna. "Giga Impact!" said Squall. "Sky Attack!" said Laguna. Both Pokémon cloaked themselves in golden energy and aura, flew towards each other and collided. The impact of the collision made an explosion in the sky for a few seconds and then both Pokémon fell from the sky, crashing to the ground. "Noivern!" said Laguna worriedly. "Aerodactyl!" said Squall worriedly. The dust from the ground faded off and showed both Noivern and Aerodactyl knocked out. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this battle is a tie!" said the official. Both Trainers looked at their fallen Pokémon and they returned them to their PokéBall and Dusk Balls. "You were great out there Aerodactyl, thank you. Now get a good rest." said Squall. "Great job out there Noivern. Now take a good rest." said Laguna. Both Trainers looked at the giant screen and noticed that Laguna only has one Pokémon left and Squall only has 2 Pokémon left. Laguna knew instantly that this was his last chance to win the battle. Laguna took out a Friend Ball, looked at it for a few seconds, and then looked at Squall. "Now for my last Pokémon! Stoutland, battle stance!" said Laguna as he threw the Friend Ball in the air. It opened and Stoutland appeared. It barked loudly, ready to fight. _"The signature Pokémon of the Galbadian army, Stoutland. Using it to find bombs and rescuing people. This is going to be easy, even for my most powerful Pokémon. It's time to end this."_ said Squall in his thoughts. He stared at Laguna and his Stoutland for a few seconds and then took out a Master Ball.

"Now Solgaleo, stand by for battle!" said Squall as he threw the Master Ball in the air. It opened and the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo appeared on the field and let out a galactic roar to the sky. Everyone in the stadium was in complete shock to see a Legendary Pokémon in battle. All the kids in the crowd were amazed of its appearance and were in awe. Laguna stared at Squall and Solgaleo in complete shock. "No way... he actually caught it. The emissary of the sun itself... Solgaleo. You chose to battle alongside him after all ever since he set you and Dialga free from Ultimecia's mind control. You saw the pride in his heart that made you see that both you and him were meant to battle together and that he is the one who can show your true power. Now, it's time to show me and the world what you can really do. Stoutland, use Fire Fang!" said Laguna. Stoutland growled, created flames in its mouth and ran towards Solgaleo. "Use Psychic to stop it in its tracks!" said Squall. Solgaleo's eyes glew brightly and used its psychic power, stopping Stoutland and lifting it in the air watching it struggle to break free. "What the?!" said Laguna. "Throw it up in the air!" said Squall.

Solgaleo threw Stoutland in the air and looked up at it as it began to fall from the sky. "Now use Flash Cannon!" said Squall. Solgaleo roared and shot out a white and gray beam from its mouth aiming at Stoutland. "Dodge it!" said Laguna. Stoutland looked at the Flash Cannon and got away from it. "Use Shadow Ball!" said Laguna. Stoutland barked and created a black and purple ball of dark energy and shot it at Solgaleo, giving it some damage. "Fire Fang!" said Laguna. Stoutland created fire in its mouth again and bit Solgaleo's right shoulder, then got back to its spot. Solgaleo looked at its right shoulder and saw a little flame was lit on it and it blew it off with its breath. "Looks like we'll have to fight fire with fire, use Flamethrower!" said Squall. Solgaleo roared and shot fire out of its mouth and it hit Stoutland. "Stoutland, Shadow Ball!" said Laguna. "Dodge it and use Sunsteel Strike!" said Squall. Solgaleo looked at Stoutland make a Shadow Ball and watched it fire at it. Solgaleo dodged the attack and began entering its attack stance. "What in the world is it doing? Is this... Solgaleo's Radiant Sun phase?" said Laguna. A third eye appeared on Solgaleo's forehead showing a light blue symbol similar to a compass rose while the the starscape on its head became streaks of light as if they were shooting stars. The fur on its body glew a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turnt bright yellow. It let out a roar and leapt to the sky, surrounding itself in a plasma-like fireball and shot itself down towards Stoutland as if it was a falling meteor from outer space. Stoutland's eyes widened in shock as it watched Solgaleo come down and then hit it before it could try to dodge. After the attack was successful, the whole battlefield was covered in smoke and dust.

After a few minutes, the smoke and dust drifted away, showing Solgaleo standing tall and looking down at Stoutland, revealing that it had fainted. "Stoutland is unable to battle, Solgaleo is the winner! And the victor is Squall!" said the official. The crowd cheered excitedly. "And there you have it folks! The first winner of the first round is Squall Leonhart!" said the announcer. Stoutland opened its eyes and stood back up on its feet. It shook off the dust on its body and then looked at Laguna, watching him walk upto it. "You were great out there old friend. Thank you." said Laguna as he petted Stoutland's head. Stoutland barked happily, wagged its tail, and licked Laguna's face, making him laugh happily. Squall and Solgaleo walked upto them and Laguna looked up at them. "Squall? Thank you for a great battle." said Laguna as he stood back up. "Same to you. I have to admit, this was one of the best battles I've had in awhile." said Squall. Laguna nodded his head in agreement and then shook Squall's hand. After shaking his hand, Laguna put his hand on Squall's shoulder. "Squall? Can you promise me something?" Laguna asked. "Sure, what is it?" said Squall. "I want you to win it all. Become Champion for me, your mother, Ellone, and Rinoa. I'm asking you as your Father, promise me that you will try to win it all." said Laguna. "I will, I promise." said Squall.

 _In the backroom_

"Hold up?! They're father and son?!" said Zidane. "I'm just as surprised as you are Zidane." said Bartz. "They never mentioned that to all of us yesterday though. I wonder why?" said Zidane. "I guess they didn't want to talk about it." said Vaan. "At least Squall beat his old man fair and square. To be honest, he fought better than my old man." said Tidus. "Your Dad's a Trainer too?" Bartz asked. Tidus nodded his head yes to his question. Zidane and Vaan noticed tension in Tidus's eyes after talking about his Dad. _"Alright everyone, it is time to see our next battle!"_ said the announcer on TV. Everyone in the room looked at the TV and saw the versus screen begin to randomize pictures of the Trainers for fifteen seconds and then stopped and showed that both Prishe and Shantotto were next. As they all stared at the screen, both Squall and Laguna walked into the room. Squall sat down on one of the chairs quietly and saw Lightning, Tifa, Cloud, and Noctis looking at him and then looked back at Prishe and Shantotto. "Good luck ladies, just remember to stay calm and have fun out there." said Laguna. "Thank you dearie." said Shantotto. "Hey Prishe, I wish you luck out there." said Zidane. "Thanks Zidane." said Prishe. After that, they both left the room and started walking towards the field.

 _Meanwhile- Somewhere in the city_

"So Ultimecia... was that the schoolboy that you faced a long time ago?" said a voice. Footsteps were heard on the floor and then Ultimecia appeared, seeing Squall on TV. "Yeah, that's him. I would've destroyed both Solgaleo and Dialga if he wasn't in the way and I would've been the ruler of time instead of that giant blue time dragon and control the so called emissary of the sun." said Ultimecia. She looked up at a figure sitting in a throne-like chair and saw the figure stand up and beginning to walk towards the light of the room. "Well... soon you won't have to deal with him anymore. After the plan is complete, both Sephiroth and I, Ardyn Izunia, will destroy him and the rest of our enemies once and for all as they watch the world fall into eternal darkness and their precious Pokémon become our weapons of chaos!" said Ardyn. He looked at the screen and saw Regis at the stadium. "Hm? So he's there too? That means that his agnsty son is there as well." he said. "Those two must be your main targets?" Ultimecia asked.

Ardyn looked at her and nodded his head yes. Before saying a word, a door opened and two men walked into the room. "Ah, my two Commanders, Sephiroth and Kuja. Any updates to the plan?" said Ardyn. "We have captured a few scientists from the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory and they are willing to give us information about the Ultra Beasts." said Kuja. "Once we capture the Ultra Beasts, the world will belong to Team Chaos, just like you planned." said Sephiroth. "Excellent work Commanders." said Ardyn. They looked at the screen seeing Dissidia Stadium shown again. _"Soon, the region will fall in front of your eyes Regis and I will be its new ruler once I get rid of you and your son."_ said Ardyn in his thoughts.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of the story! So... what did you think of the first battle of the Championship? Did some of the Pokémon suit them pretty well? Did you like the results of the battle? And did you like the introduction of Team Chaos and hearing about their plan? I wonder what kind of destruction they will cause during the story and what will our Trainers do to stop it? Stay tuned and find out!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Prishe vs. Shantotto! Brain and Brawn! The second battle begins and everyone gets to see both teams use brain and brawn on the battlefield. Who will win this battle?**


	3. Chapter 3: Brain and Brawn!

**Chapter 3: Prishe vs. Shantotto! Brain and Brawn!**

 _Dissidia Stadium_

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is time for the second battle of the first round!"said the announcer. The crowd cheered as they saw both Prishe and Shantotto walk to their sides of the field. "First up, hailing from Tavnazian Safehold, the detestable child herself, Prishe!" said the announcer. Prishe smiled and waved to the crowd as they cheered happily. "And her opponent, from Windurst, a professor of magic, and a hero of the Crystal War herself, Shantotto!" said the announcer. Shantotto waved to the crowd as they cheered happily. As she stood on her side of the field, she looked at Prishe and began to think of a strategy to take down Prishe's team. After coming up with a strategy, she smirked at Prishe to let her know that this battle will be serious. They both turned their heads to the official as he looked at them. "Ladies, welcome to the Stadium. I'm sure you both understand the rules of the match?" said the official. Both girls nodded their heads yes. "Ok ladies, send out your first Pokémon!" said the official. "Alright Electivire, let's shock the world!" said Prishe as she threw Electivire's Ultra Ball. It opened and Electivire appeared on the battlefield and surrounded both its arms and tails in electricity. "Electivire!" said Electivire confidently. Shantotto looked at Electivire all surprised. "So... she chose to start with Electivire instead of Incineroar huh? Well this shall be interesting, but can it stand a chance against this? Now Mismagius, it's magic time!" said Shantotto as she took out a Dusk Ball. It opened and Mismagius appeared and made tiny purplish-blue flames around its body and stared at its opponent. "Mismagius." said Mismagius spitefully. "Alright, battle begin!" said the official. The giant screen lit up again and showed the versus logo showing both Trainers and their first Pokémon above five PokéBalls.

 _ **Battle song- Battle! Raid Boss (** **Pokémon GO)**_

"Mismagius, use Ominous Wind!" said Shantotto. "Mismagius!" said Mismagius. It's eyes glew brightly, created a repulsive wind in front of itself, and shot it towards Electivire. "Dodge it quick Electivire!" said Prishe. "Vire!" said Electivire as it jumped away from the attack. "Now use Thunder!" said Prishe. The antenna's on Electivire's head began to crackle electricity as it looked at its foe and smirked at it. "Elect-ivire!" said Electivire as it launched the attack, hitting the Magical Pokémon with ease. It landed back on its feet and thumped its chest proudly. Mismagius shook off the pain and looked at Electivire spitefully, waiting to strike. "Use Phantom Force!" said Shantotto. Mismagius heckled hauntingly and made itself vanish in thin air, making Electivire nervous. "Don't get nervous Electivire, use Protect!" said Prishe. "Electivire!" said Electivire as it created a light green energy shield around itself. Shantotto smirked lightly and chuckled. "Oh little Prishe, do you really think that Protect can keep Electivire safe from my Mismagius's Phantom Force? You should've known that every mage always has a trick up their sleeve and always comes up with the perfect strategy. Now strike Mismagius!" said Shantotto. Mismagius appeared through Electivire's shield and attacked Electivire, making it fall to the ground. "What?!" said Prishe. "Now use Shadow Ball!" said Prishe. "Mis-mag-ius!" said Mismagius as it charged the attack and launched it at Electivire, knocking it out as it tried to stand back up. "Electivire!" said Prishe worriedly. "Electivire is unable to battle, Mismagius is the winner!" said the official. "Excellent work Mismagius." said Shantotto.

Prishe returned Electivire to its Ultra Ball and looked down at it. "Thanks Electivire, you were great. Now take a good rest." said Prishe. She put the Ultra Ball away and took out a Great Ball. "Now Granbull, come on out!" said Prishe as she threw Granbull's Great Ball in the air. It opened and Granbull appeared, making a loud bark as it intimidated Mismagius. "Shadow Ball!" said Shantotto. "Mis-mag-ius!" said Mismagius as it used the attack, hitting Granbull with ease. "Use Payback!" said Prishe. Granbull growled loudly and created tiny dark energy orbs around its body and shot them at its opponent, giving it alot of damage. "What is this sorcery?!" said Shantotto. "Now use Crunch!" said Prishe. Granbull roared to the sky, ran towards Mismagius, and bit down on it, knocking it out by the power of the attack. "Mismagius is unable to battle, Granbull is the winner!" said the official. "Mismagius return." said Shantotto as she took out its Dusk Ball. "Excellent work as always old friend, now take a good rest." said Shantotto.

She put the Dusk Ball away and looked at Prishe and Granbull as they looked at her. "Hm..? I guess that after your battle with Zidane made you become more strategic against me in battle? You should know that a mage always has something in their satchel, now Aromatisse come on out!" said Shantotto as she took out a PokéBall and threw it into the air. It opened and Aromatisse appeared on the field surrounded by tiny glowing yellow stars as it opened its yellow eyes. "Aromatisse!" said Aromatisse. Prishe and Granbull looked at it as the yellow stars faded away. Prishe took out her PokéDex and it scanned Aromatisse. _"Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokémon and the evolved form of Spritzee. Aromatisse can give off a variety of different smells, from a pleasant fragrance to an odor so repugnant to its opponent that it can turn a battle in its favor."_ said Prishe's PokéDex. "No way...I've never seen an Aromatisse look like that before." said Prishe. Shantotto began to chuckle at her traveling companion. "Something tells me deary that you have never encountered a Shiny Pokémon before. I mean its a rarity to all Trainers to find a Shiny Pokémon in the wild." said Shantotto. Aromatisse looked at Granbull and winked at it playfully, making Granbull feel insecure about its Shiny opponent.

 _ **Battle song- Battle Theme (Final Fantasy XI Online)  
**_

"Okay Aromatisse, use Calm Mind!" said Shantotto. "Aroma-." said Aromatisse as it closed its eyes and began to focus its mind and calm its spirit. "Granbull, use Thunder Fang!" said Prishe. Granbull made a loud bark and charged electricity in its mouth and then ran towards Aromatisse. "Flash Cannon." said Shantotto. Aromatisse opened its eyes, created a white and silver light energy beam, and shot it at Granbull, hitting its chest, knocking it out as it landed on the ground. "Granbull is unable to battle, Aromatisse is the winner!" said the official. "Granbull return." said Prishe as she took out Granbull's Great Ball. "You were great out there Granbull, now get a good rest." she said. After putting the Great Ball away, she took out a Safari Ball and looked at Shantotto. _"Hm..? She's still thinking that I should bring out Incineroar right about now, but she doesn't know that I wanna save it for taking on a certain Pokémon on her team."_ said Prishe in her thoughts. She looked down at the Safari Ball and smiled. "Now Breloom, show us your fighting spirit!" said Prishe as she threw the Safari Ball in the air. It opened and Breloom appeared. "Breloom!" said Breloom. Shantotto was surprised to see Breloom on the field. "Well that was unexpected...but it'll make some good use for two attacks. Aromatisse use Moonblast!" said Shantotto.

"Aroma-." said Aromatisse as it began creating a pink energy ball using the power of the moon and its eyes began to glow light blue as it charged the attack. "Deflect it with Iron Tail!" said Prishe. "Loom!" said Breloom. Its tail began to glow white and watched Aromatisse launch its Moonblast attack. As it came within five feet, Breloom smirked confidently and hit the Moonblast with its tail, deflecting it back to Aromatisse, pushing it back and watched its yellow eyes widen in astonishment. "How the?!" said Shantotto. "Now use Seed Bomb!" said Prishe. "Bre-loom!" said Breloom as it shot out hard barraged seeds from the red berry-like growths on its head into the air, and then watched them hit Aromatisse as it tried to stand back up. "Aromatisse, are you alright?" Shantotto asked it. Aromatisse stood up and shook off some dust on its body as it glared at Breloom. "Moonblast it at full power!" said Shantotto. Aromatisse charged up its attack again and Breloom took three steps back. "Use a combination move of Iron Tail and Venoshock!" said Prishe. "Loom!" said Breloom as it covered its tail in a special poisonous liquid and then glew light purple due to the light from the Iron Tail attack. "Aroma-tisse!" said Aromatisse as it fired its Moonblast attack and then Breloom hit it again, leaving the Venoshock on the Moonblast, sent it back to Aromatisse, damaging it and knocking it out. "Aromatisse is unable to battle, Breloom is the winner!" said the official.

Breloom jumped happily, celebrating its win. "Aromatisse return." said Shantotto as she took out Aromatisse's PokéBall. After it returned, she looked down at it and smiled. "Excellent work out there dearie. Get a good rest." said Shantotto. She put it away and took out a Ultra Ball. "Gengar, it's play time!" said Shantotto as she threw the Ultra Ball in the air. It opened and Gengar appeared onto the field by rising from its shadow on the ground and made its red eyes glow spitefully, making Breloom all frightened of it. "Gengar!" said Gengar hauntingly. Prishe's eyes widened in shock to see Gengar on the field and she began to feel nervous too. _"Oh boy...I wonder how everyone in the back room is thinking about this right now."_ said Prishe in her thoughts.

 _In the back room_

Everyone's eyes stared at Gengar on the screen, some were surprised and some were curious of it. Bartz took out his PokéDex and everyone watched him point it to the TV and it scanned Gengar's data. _"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Haunter. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people. Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake."_ said Bartz's PokéDex. "Whoa... I didn't know that Gengar can do that." said Vaan. "That's what makes it spooky." said Yuna as she held Tidus's arm nervously. "Don't worry Yuna, I'll protect you from all the Ghost-types in this world." said Tidus as he held Yuna's hand. "Thank you Tidus. I know that I can always count on you." said Yuna. "Hate to be rude about this...but are you two dating or something?" Bartz asked them. "Yes. And don't worry about asking us that, it wasn't rude at all." said Tidus. Bartz breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, I bet you have a special someone who cares about you just like how they care about each other." said Vaan as he put his hand on Bartz's shoulder.

Bartz's eyes widened and felt his face begin to turn red. "Well do ya?" said Zidane as he looked at him. "I...I do." said Bartz shyly. "What's her name?" Vaan asked. "Her name is...Lenna." said Bartz. "Hold on a second...you're dating the princess of Tycoon kingdom?!" said Zidane. Bartz nodded his head yes shyly. "You lucky guy." said Tidus. "I heard that she loves Dragon-type Pokémon and she would teach Trainer's Dragon-types the move Draco Meteor." said Yuna. "She does love her Dragon-type Pokémon, I've known that ever since I traveled with her throughout the Region. Her dream is to be the strongest Dragon-type Trainer in the world." said Bartz. "Amazing." said Yuna. Bartz smiled at her as a sign of thanks. The five Trainers turned to the TV and saw Breloom fall onto its right knee, staring at Gengar. _"Gengar, use Sucker Punch!"_ said Shantotto. _"Gen-gar!"_ said Gengar as it punched Breloom and knocked it out. _"Breloom is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner!"_ said the official. "What just happened to Breloom? It was doing so well." Tidus asked. "Gengar came in with Sucker Punch, stopping Breloom in its tracks after getting hit with Seed Bomb and Iron Tail, and then used Hypnosis and Nightmare on it so it wouldn't attack, kept on using Shadow Punch until it woke up, and then used Sucker Punch to knock it out." said Terra as she looked at them. "Thank you Terra." said Yuna kindly. "You're welcome." said Terra kindly. They all turned back to the TV to watch the battle continue.

 _Back to the battlefield_

"Breloom return." said Prishe as she took out Breloom's Safari Ball. It returned to its Ball and Prishe looked down at it. "You did great out there today. Now take a good rest." said Prishe. She put the Safari Ball away and took out a Nest Ball. "Bewear let's go!" said Prishe as she threw the Nest Ball in the air. It opened and Bewear appeared. "Bewear!" said Bewear. Gengar's eyes widened in fear seeing its opponent. _"So Gengar is afraid of Bewear huh? Never thought that a Ghost-type could have any fears, but this something to my advantage now!"_ said Prishe in her thoughts. "Gengar use Hypnosis!" said Shantotto. "Dodge it quick!" said Prishe. "Gen-gar!" said Gengar as its eyes made little multi-colored hypnotic rings and shot them at Bewear. Bewear saw the attack and dodged them with ease and crossed its arm as it looked at Gengar, making it speechless. "Now use Brutal Swing!" said Prishe. Bewear's eyes glew red and swung its body around Gengar, making it shiver in fear before Bewear finally hit Gengar with its arm, knocking it back to Shantotto and knocking it out. "Gengar is unable to battle, Bewear is the winner!" said the official. Bewear turned to Prishe happily and lightly jumped around celebrating its win. "Gengar return." said Shantotto as she took out Gengar's Ultra Ball. It returned to it and Shantotto looked at it with a little smile. "You were magically perfect out there, now get a good rest." said Shantotto.

She put Gengar's Ball away and took out a second PokéBall. "Delphox, time to cast a spell!" said Shantotto as she threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Delphox appeared, holding a stick in its left hand and ignited a flame at the tip of it, aiming at Bewear. "Delphox!" said Delphox. _"There it is! Her main Pokémon Delphox! Time to take it down with Incineroar!"_ said Prishe in her thoughts. "Bewear return!" said Prishe as she took out Bewear's Nest Ball. Bewear returned to its Ball and it surprised both Delphox and Shantotto. Prishe began to smile confidently and took out a PokéBall. "Incineroar, come on out!" said Prishe as she threw the PokéBall in the air. It opened and Incineroar appeared, standing tall and crossed its arms. "Incineroar!" said Incineroar. It's green eyes turned to see Delphox for the first time and gave it an intimidating stare, knowing that Delphox is its main rival in this battle. "Incineroar use Bulk Up!" said Prishe. Incineroar growled and powered itself up. "Delphox use Psych Up!" said Shantotto. "Phox! Del-phox!" said Delphox as it spun its wand around making psychokinetic rings around itself and sensed its opponent's boosted power, fully coping its new strength. "Darkest Lariat!" said Prishe. Incineroar made a loud roar, made dark energy on its arms, and spun around itself aiming at Delphox. "Dodge it!" said Shantotto. Delphox smirked and avoided the attack, making Incineroar stop and look at it in shock and confusion. "How?! That's impossible?!" said Prishe. "Dazzling Gleam!" said Shantotto. "Del-phox!" said Delphox as it emitted a powerful flash of light from its wand at Incineroar, making it cover its eyes and take a few steps back. "So Dazzling Gleam wasn't that strong on Incineroar after all...I have to study this Pokémon species so I can learn their strengths and weaknesses." said Shantotto to herself.

"Incineroar!" said Prishe worriedly. Incineroar opened its eyes and looked at its Trainer wondering what to do next. "You sure that you can handle this?" Prishe asked it. Incineroar nodded its head yes to her and then looked back at Delphox. "Okay, Incineroar use Shadow Claw!" said Prishe. "Incineroar!" said Incineroar as its claws on its hands made shadow-like energy on them and then started running towards Delphox. "Power-Up Punch it on its chest!" said Shantotto. "Del-phox!" said Delphox as it began charging up its right hand with mysterious power. Incineroar leapt into the air, shot down from the sky and aimed its claws at its opponent. "Phox!" said Delphox as it punched Incineroar's chest at full power as its opponent's claws got near its face. Incineroar flew back about ten feet in the air and then down on its back near Prishe. "Incineroar, come back here quick!" said Prishe worriedly. Incineroar stood back up, ran upto Prishe, and stood behind her. Delphox was surprised to see its opponent retreat so quickly. "I know that you want to fight it more, but after that Psych Up attack it used... I don't want its copied power to take you down now. This is a good chance for you to rest up a bit so you can fight Delphox when its weak." said Prishe. Incineroar blinked its eyes twice and then nodded its head in understanding. "Incineroar has been substituted! Who will take its place against Delphox?" said the announcer.

Prishe took out Bewear's Nest Ball and looked at Incineroar as it looked down at the Nest Ball. They both looked up at each other and nodded their heads, ready for their plan. "Bewear come back out!" said Prishe as she threw Bewear's Nest Ball. It opened and Bewear appeared on the field. "Wear!" said Bewear happily. "Phox?" said Delphox in a curious tone. "Use Giga Impact!" said Prishe. "Be-wear!" said Bewear as it jumped in the air, surrounded itself in a yellow light, and launched itself towards Delphox. "Stop it with Psychic!" said Shantotto. Delphox pointed its wand at Bewear and made psychokinetic energy from it, grabbing Bewear and making it float in mid-air. Bewear began waving its arms worriedly, trying to break free, but to no avail. "Bewear use Hyper Beam to break free!" said Prishe. "Be-." said Bewear as it opened its mouth, created a light yellow orb of energy, with rainbow colored rays coming out of it. "Throw it down quick!" said Shantotto. Delphox threw down Bewear to the ground and saw that its Hyper Beam attacked itself as it launched to the ground. "Now let's wrap this up, use Mystical Fire!" said Shantotto. "Del-phox!" said Delphox as it made a ring of fire in front of itself and then blew a stream of fire from its mouth through the ring, hitting Bewear with ease, surrounding it in smoke. "Bewear!" said Prishe worriedly. "Roar!" said Incineroar worriedly.

The smoke faded away and showed Bewear standing up tall, staring at Delphox. Both Pokémon blinked their eyes for a second, and then Bewear collapsed to the ground and fainted. "Bewear is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner!" said the official. "Excellent work Delphox." said Shantotto happily. "Phox!" said Delphox happily. "Bewear return." said Prishe as she took out Bewear's Nest Ball. It returned to it and both Prishe and Incineroar looked down at it. "You did great out there buddy, now get a good rest." said Prishe. Incineroar looked at Prishe and lightly put its paw on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and boost her confidence. "Incineroar? You remember your first battle with Delphox when you were a Litten?" she asked it. Incineroar walked upto her, knelt down, and nodded its head yes to her question. "We've always tried to find many ways to win against it, but always end up getting defeated by it time and time again...but today is the day that we finally beat Delphox once and for all!" said Prishe. Incineroar stood up, smiled, and roared happily to her. "Time to show them what you're really made of! Now Incineroar, I choose you!" said Prishe as she pointed to the battlefield. Incineroar leapt back onto the field and smirked at Delphox. "Well this shall be easy. Delphox use Mystical Fire!" said Shantotto. "Absorb it with your belt!" said Prishe. Delphox launched its attack and Incineroar lit up its fire belt, absorbing all the fire and heat from the attack, giving it a powerful boost in its strength.

"How the?!" said Shantotto. "Now Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!" said Prishe. "Incine! Incineroar!" said Incineroar as dark energy went on its arms again, and spun itself around. "Delphox! Power-Up Punch!" said Shantotto. "Del-phox!" said Delphox as it used the attack, colliding with Incineroar, and leaving a small explosion on the field. After a couple minutes, the smoke faded away and both Trainers saw Delphox and Incineroar staring each other down as they stood on the middle of the field. The two Pokémon smirked at each other and then fainted from their attacks. "Both Delphox and Incineroar are unable to battle! It is a draw!" said the official. Everyone in the stadium was shocked to see two Pokémon go down at the same time. Prishe and Shantotto returned their Pokémon to their PokéBall's. "You were great out there old friend, you deserve a good rest." said Prishe. "You were excellent out there Delphox. Now get a good rest dearie." said Shantotto. After putting them away, Prishe looked up at the screen and saw that she only has one Pokémon left while Shantotto only has two left. She turned back to Shantotto and knew that this was her only chance to defeat her. "Machamp, come on out!" said Prishe as she threw its PokéBall. It opened and Machamp appeared. "Machamp!" said Machamp. "So this is the last one hm? Well, it was fun while it lasted. Gardevoir! Time to shine!" said Shantotto as she threw a Premier Ball. It opened and Gardevoir appeared, surrounding itself in light psychic energy. "Gardevoir." said Gardevoir gracefully.

"Machamp, use Bullet Punch!" said Prishe. "Ma-champ!" said Machamp as its four fists glew white and ran towards Gardevoir. "Combine Psychic and Moonblast at full power!" said Shantotto. "Voir! Gard-evoir!" said Gardevoir as its eyes glew light blue and made a pink energy ball from its hands. "Ma-champ!" said Machamp as it came close. "Gardevoir!" said Gardevoir as it launched its attack. The attack hit one of Machamp's fists and exploded in front f its face. "Machamp!" said Prishe worriedly. The smoke faded away and showed that Machamp had fainted. "Machamp is unable to battle! Gardevoir is the winner! Which means the winner of this match is Shantotto!" said the official. The crowd cheered happily knowing how exciting the battle was to watch. Prishe returned Machamp to its PokéBall and looked at Shantotto and Gardevoir as they walked upto her. "Prishe, I want to thank you for a great battle. I'm very proud to see the Trainer you have become ever since our journey together. You've learned so much from me and our friends to get this far." said Shantotto. Prishe blinked her eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you Professor. I really wouldn't make it here without you teaching me how to be better. I'll be rooting for you 'til the end." said Prishe. They shook hands and the crowd cheered happily again.

 _In the back room_

"Man... that was a good battle." said Tidus. "Indeed." said Cecil. Kain and Warrior of Light nodded their heads in agreement. "It was surprising to see Prishe use a combination strategy with Breloom against Aromatisse." said Terra. "It was. I would've never thought of something like that against Fairy-type's." said Tifa. They smiled warmly at each other and then looked at Bartz, Zidane, and Vaan. "You three alright?" Tifa asked them. "Uh..?" said Vaan. "Yeah, we're ok." said Zidane. "It's just..." said Bartz. "You were surprised of the result." said Terra. The three of them nodded their heads yes to her response. A few seconds later, both Prishe and Shantotto walked into the room. "Hey guys." said Prishe. "Hey Prishe. That was a great battle you just had." said Zidane. "Thanks. I can say that I've strategized a little more after battling you." said Prishe. "You did very well out there." said Terra. "Thank you Terra." said Prishe. Terra and Tifa smiled at her happily, and then Tifa turned to Cloud as he looked at the TV wondering who is next. "Cloud?" said Tifa. "Yeah?" Cloud replied. "Did they say who's next?" Tifa asked. "They're about too right now." Cloud replied as he pointed at the TV. Tifa looked at it with everyone else wondering who is next to battle.

 _"Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time to announce the third battle of the day!"_ said the announcer. The screen showed the Trainer's portraits and shuffled them very quickly for a few seconds, and then stopped on the next two Trainer's: Tifa and Vaan. _"The next battle will be: Tifa vs. Vaan!"_ said the announcer. "Well guys, it's showtime!" said Vaan as he stood up. "Good luck out there man." said Bartz. "Thanks." said Vaan. "Good luck Tifa." said Cloud. "Thanks Cloud. I'm going to win this for all of Nibelheim." said Tifa. Cloud lightly smiled at her and watched her and Vaan leave the room. "Hey Cloud, is Tifa your girlfriend?" Bartz asked him. Cloud's eyes widened in shock for a couple seconds, and then he began to relax. "No... she's not." said Cloud. "You have feelings for her?" Zidane asked. "I used too, but then she began seeing someone after our journey." Cloud replied. "So you care about her as a friend?" Bartz asked. Cloud nodded his head yes. They looked back to the TV and prepared to watch the next battle.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of the story! I just wanna say that I barely know about Final Fantasy XI besides Prishe and Shantotto. I apologize if I missed some personality traits that they had in their game that I should've brought in. Thank you for reading and have a Happy New Year! I wish you all a successful 2018!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 4: Tifa vs Vaan! Reach for the Sky Hawlucha! The two Trainer's have their full battle with their dreams on the line. Who is the strongest between the two? Will the bond of Vaan and his Hawlucha help them win? Find out in Chapter 4!**


End file.
